Pasiones prohibidas
by NarutoHokage23
Summary: este fic se trata sobre una historia de SasuNaru y por la epoca en la que estan no es bien vsto ver dos hombres juntos y veran como hacen ellos para estar juntos


**CAPITULO 5**

Don Quijote desgraciado empezó a recordar uno de los libros que había leído y empezó a recitarlo en alto. Por suerte para Don Quijote paso por allí que le reconoció como Quijana y le ayudo a levantarse cargando las armas de Don Quijote sobre su caballo Rocinante. El hombre le preguntaba a Don Quijote constantemente como estaba pero Don Quijote le respondía constantemente con versos de los tantisimos libros que había leído. Por el camino Don Quijote iba desvariando constantemente y citando libros que había leído.

A una hora en la que nadie pudiera ver al hombre entrar en la casa de Don Quijote con el propio Don Quijote mal herido entraron ambos en el pueblo. Allí se encontraban su mujer, la sobrina, el cura, y el barbero.

Cuando habían curado a Don Quijote este explico que le habían herido 10 gigante. Cuando Don Quijote se fue a la cama el hombre explico todo lo que Don Quijote había estado diciendo durante el viaje.

**CAPITULO 6**

El cura y el barbero le pidieron al ama de Don Quijote las llaves de la biblioteca de Don Quijote para quemar todos los libros de Don Quijote.

Así el cura y el barbero decidieron quemar todos los libros de Don Quijote y en especial los de caballería, y entonces cogieron todos los libros de Don Quijote y en especial los libros de caballería, para llevar a cabo su plan decidieron quemarlos en el corral para que nadie se pudiese ofender o molestar. El cura y el barbero decidieron quemar casi todos los libros a excepción de alguno como pudo ser el Amadís de Gaula.

Cuando ya habían quemado todos los libros grandes se dispusieron a quemar todos los libros de pequeño tamaño que trataban de pastores y de amoríos. Quemaron todos los libros a excepción de uno o dos que conservaron para leerlos ellos posteriormente.

**CAPITULO 7**

Don Quijote se despertó dando voces, ya que estaba desvariando y se creía que estaba luchando con muchos enemigos. Acto seguido comenzó a hablar de libros de caballería, el cura y el ama de llaves de Don Quijote le dieron de comer y le volvieron a acostar para que se relajara y descansara.

El cura, el barbero y la ama de Don Quijote decidieron poner un muro en la biblioteca de Don Quijote para que este no pudiera acceder a la biblioteca y así no se diese cuenta de que todos sus libros habían desaparecido. En el caso de que Don Quijote se acordase de su biblioteca y preguntara por sus libros, sus amigos le dirían que había sido un mago que la hizo desaparecer mientras Don Quijote dormía. Y así fue, cuando Don Quijote se despertó y preguntó por su habitación llena de libros de caballería sus amigos le dijeron que había sido un mago que la había hecho desaparecer.

Don Quijote pasó 15 días tranquilos ya que se había propuesto buscar un escudero y conseguir dinero. Para obtener este dinero fue necesario que empeñara ciertas pertenencias suyas. Durante este tiempo encontró a un pobre hombre llamado Sancho Panza al cual le ofreció varias islas si se iba con él de aventuras.

Después de haber hecho este peculiar trato ambos aventureros se marcharon al anochecer. Durante el viaje Don Quijote y Sancho estuvieron hablando sobre la isla que le había prometido Don Quijote a Sancho.

**CAPITULO 8**

Por el camino Don Quijote y Sancho se encuentran con unos molinos de viento y Don Quijote creyéndose que son gigantes se dispone a atacarlos con su lanza. Sancho le dice que no son mas que molinos, pero Don Quijote se empeña en atacarlos ya que él piensa que son gigantes malvados, como consecuencia Don Quijote tropieza con su lanza y se cae al suele acabando así el problema de los molinos, o gigantes como seguía afirmando Don Quijote. Por el camino Don Quijote recuerda que una vez leyó como un caballero repuso su lanza con un tronco y así lo hizo Don Quijote.

Al día siguiente cuando se disponían a ir a Puerto Lápice en busca de aventuras vieron a dos monjes, vestidos con sus hábitos negros y a una mujer que iba detrás de ellos, se supone que iban todos en la misma dirección. Don Quijote se penso que estos hombres tenían secuestrada a la señora que iba detrás de ellos, y decidió atacar a los pobres monjes. Sancho le aviso que no eran mas que dos frailes pero Don Quijote no le hizo caso y ataco a los frailes. Los dos frailes salieron corriendo con la mala fortuna de que uno de ellos se calló al suelo, Sancho amablemente intento ayudar al fraile que se había caído pero dos mozos arremeten contra él y le dejan inconsciente. Don Quijote a su vez fue a presentarle sus respetos a la señora, pero el escudero de ella arremetió contra Don Quijote dejándole herido de un hombro.

**CAPITULO 9**

En este capítulo Cervantes nos cuenta como continuo la historia entre la lucha de Don Quijote y el vizcaino, ya que tenía pensado acabar el libro aquí.

Así pues estaban peleando ambos caballeros con las espadas levantadas y con rostros impasibles, el vizcaino ataca hierendole en una oreja y rompiéndole la armadura a la altura del hombro. Don Quijote enfurecido ataca tirándole del caballo e hiriendole la cara al vizcaino. Don Quijote se baja del caballo para rematarle a menos que fuera a dar sus honores a su amada Dulcinea del Toboso. El vizcaino acepta y Don Quijote le deja marchar para que valle a presentar sus respetos a la amada del buen Don Quijote.

**CAPITULO 10**

En este capitulo tras la batalla con el vizcaino Don Quijote y Sancho deciden reanudar su camino. Sancho pensando que Don Quijote había ganado algo después de esa batalla le pregunta por la isla que le había prometido y Don Quijote dijo que el pobre vizcaino no era un hombre del que se pudiera obtener dinero.

Por el camino Sancho decide curarle la oreja a Don Quijote, y este habla de un bálsamo que te recupera instantáneamente.

Mientras tanto estaban pensando donde podían dormir esa noche, ya que en una iglesia no podían dormir ya que habían agredido a unos monjes. Por el camino decidieron cenar y Sancho sacó cebolla, pan y queso. Al no encontrar un lugar donde dormir, decidieron dormir cerca de una chochas de pastores al aire libre.


End file.
